civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Rio dela Plata (José de San Martín)
Rio dela Plata led by José de San Martín is a custom civilization by Leugi, with contributions from JFD, Hoop_Thrower, Tomatekh and LeeS This mod requires Brave New World. Overview 'Rio dela Plata' The United Provinces of Río de la Plata was the original name of the state that emerged from the May Revolution and the early developments of the Argentine War of Independence. It comprised most of the former Viceroyalty of the Río de la Plata dependencies with Buenos Aires as its capital and was the precursor state to modern Argentina. José de San Martín José de San Martín was an Argentine general and statesman who helped lead the revolutions against Spanish rule in Argentina, Chile, and Peru. San Martín is regarded as a national hero of Argentina and Peru, and, together with Bolívar, one of the Liberators of Spanish South America. 'Dawn of Man' Welcome, José de San Martín, Libertador and hero of the Argentine people! Together with Simón Bolívar, you helped lead South America's struggle for independence from the Spanish Empire. By offering your services to the fledgling United Provinces of Río de la Plata you led a daring march across the Andes to help protect the embattled nation from royalist forces in the north. Your leadership and military acumen proved instrumental in liberating Chile and ultimately securing the Spanish stronghold of Lima. Though the envisioned unity of Río de la Plata would be short lived, the emerging nations of Chile, Argentina, and Peru will forever regard you as their protector and hero. Thanks to your efforts, the people of South America are finally free to pursue their own destiny. Yet, they need a strong leader to help them fulfill their promise. San Martín, will you return to guide them and continue the fight against foreign oppression? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: Greetings, my friend! My name is José Francisco de San Martín y Matorras, but you can just call me José de San Martín. I led many to their independence, and will fight to keep these lands free. Introduction: Are you a fellow Libertador? Or just another oppressor? Regardless I'm José de San Martín, care to try some Yerba Mate from these beautiful lands? Defeat: I have fought countless battles, both against the Crown and against my brothers. But only you succeeded in defeating me... All I hope is you respect the independence of my people, or the other Libertadores will crush you! Unique Attributes Strategy As an alternate Argentina Civilization, the civ allows for good bonuses both for aggressive and defensive playstyles. Yerbamate Plantations are the core of the civilization, giving them extra growth as well as a defensive healing bonus. San Martin can use mounted units to further enhance growth by gaining Golden Age points. Finally growth gives a flexible bonus based on city focus. Music Mod Support 'Events and Decisions' Cruce de los Andes The revolution of May succeeded. Our Army of the Andes is ready to deal a blow against the Colonial forces securing our Independence. A big march with our troops throughout the Andes will help push our independence war to the next level! Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be José de San Martín. * Player must be at war. * May only be enacted during the Enlightenment or the Industrial Era. * May only be enacted once per game. Costs: * {1_CNum} Culture * {2_MNum} Magistrates Rewards: * Receive {3_GNum} Granaderos a Caballo * Receive {4_GGNum} Great General Congreso de Tucumán Although our independence started brightly, defining our nation’s laws has been a struggle. The United Provinces of Rio de la Plata are not well organized despite our initial laws, and internal problems have arisen. A real constitution is needed for a real independence. Our patriots are ready to gather themselves near Tucuman at Francisca Bazán de Laguna’s house. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be José de San Martín. * Must have researched Civil Service. * Must own at least {1_NumCities} Cities. * May only be enacted once per game. Costs: * {2_CNum} Culture * {3_MNum} Magistrates Rewards: * The Empire is now known as Argentina. * +25% Building Wonder Production empire-wide * +25% Great People generation empire-wide * +10% Building Production empire-wide * Start a Golden Age 'Unique Cultural Influence' “Our people are now listening your Chacareras and drinking your Yerbamate! We're worried the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture.” Full Credits List *''Leugi'': Civilization Design, Code, Art *''JFD: ''Code and Utilities *''Hoop_Thrower: ''City List *''Tomatekh: ''Pedias *''LeeS: ''Code Help Category:Leugi Category:All Civilizations Category:Colonial Cultures Category:Argentina Category:Patria Grande